Eventually no now
by thesharpstlives7
Summary: Nessie and Jacob. Small and sweet and lemony. For my storie, but I have been wanting to write this for awhile so I did.
1. My love

**this is the Nessie and Jake lemon that will eventually belong in Eventually. Not sure if I will write another one for it or just use this one.  
****Enjoy. This is my first lemon, but I've surely read enough of them. haha.**

* * *

Nessie layed her hand on my chest and showed me... well myself. I was standing naked in the middle of the forest looking up. I remembered that very same scene from a long time ago, but the emotions around it had been different. She had found it unbearable funny and kind of embarrasing. Now it was surrounded with longing and lust. I loved this woman, and yes she was a woman, no longer a child. She was beautiful and perfect.

I grabbed her hand taking it in mine and brought my other hand to the back of her head pressing against her copper curls that never frizzed no matter how much I ran my fingers through them. I tilted her face up and caught her lips with mine. Kissing Renesme was the best it got. It was all the adrenaline of running and hunting as a wolf mutiplied by some vastly large number. She was so warm and hard. I'd always wondered why Bella enjoyed being kissed by a stone and hugged by a stone, but the sensation was unlike any other. Her lips didn't give, but mine still wrapped around hers. I molded into her stone figure.

She deepened the kiss, forcing my mouth open. She wasn't going to wait around for me to decide things. She was taking control and that was unbelievable sexy. Nessie moaned in my mouth wich sparked something in me I hadn't felt before or at least at this intensity. I ran my hand down her back and let it rest right on her lower back. Her hand that wasnt holding mine wedged itself between us so she could hold it at my chest. She showed me different times in our past and it only intensified the feeling inside of me. Looking back on her life and all the stages we had gone through in such a quick amount of time.

She let go of my hand and I broke the kiss to protest, but then she wrapped that arm around my neck and pressed herself even closer to me. I kissed her again more aggresively and then moved my mouth down to her neck and all the way to her collarbone. It was a slightly akward position that i was in with myself being much taller than her. She lifted my chin to her face level and _showed_ me the bed with a questioning tone. I nodded and kissed her once more quickly before picking her up bridal style and carrying her across the room to the bed. I did feel slightly guilty now as I looked at the black iron and gold comforter. They would find out of course, but maybe I sould ask or should have said something about it. I didn't want Bella and Edward to have an actual reason to be angry with me. Not that this was a bad thing I was doing. They would accuse me of sudducing and taking advantage of their daughter though. I knew they would. Edward had trusted me. He had strong morals and he had hoped his daughter would live by them too, but at this moment Nessie was trying to pull of my shirt from where she was cradled in my arms it would seem the message had not sunk in.

"Nessie, are you sure about this?" My voice was huskier than usual.

I didn't want her to regret this. I would forget about Edward and his morals and his trust as long as Nessie was happy, but if she wasn't then what were we doing?

For a resonse she climbed down out of my arms onto the bed and pulled me down too. "I'm sure I'm sure." She said with a smile and crushed her lips to mine. Her tongue forced itself into my mouth and our tongues fought for dominance and hers won. The next thing I knew she wiggled her small hands between us and started unbuttoning her shirt... slowly.I broke the kiss and watched her. Every inch of flesh that was revealed my eyes lingered on. I wanted to touch her, but I had to keep things slow. Sweet. We would get through this, finally.

Once her shirt was unbuttoned I pushed the shirt off of her shoulders with my hands and then brought them to settle on her breasts, outside of her bra. She was so perfect.

She brought her hands under my shirt and I felt her featherlight caresses along my stomach and up to my chest. The heat felt nice. Nothing but Renesme seemed hot to me anymore and I missed that sensation very much. She pulled my shirt off in one swift movement, slightly ripping the neck in her impatience. I smiled and then went back to kissing her.

She pushed my body down onto the bed, she still knelt, and I scooted myself to rest my head on the pillows, never once removing my lips from her. She moved one of her knees to the other side of my hips and straddled me. Her core pressing down on a part of me that very much wanted attention. It had become extremely uncomfortable with in its restraints of my jeans and I moved my hands down to undo them, but Nessie would not have that. She took both of my wrists in one of her petite hands and raised them above my head. She kissed me, a quick peck on the lips before shimmying down my body, creating the tightness to pulse and I growled deep in the back of my throat.

She stared at me mischieviously before lowering her face to the top of my jeans and undoing the button and zipper with her mouth. I moaned loudly as her mouth ran along _me. _She pulled my jeans all the way off and came back up to straddling my waist. My erection now free pressed against her jeans. She leaned down and kissed me passionately. I grabbed her hips in my hands and started to circle them above me creating a wonderfull friction between us. She moaned loudly and pressed herself harder against me.

"Jacob...," She said when I lowered my lips to the base of her neck still keeping that rhythm as our hips grinded against each other. "I have too many clothes on."

"We shall have to take care of that then." I laughed and flipped us so I was on top between her legs and taking control of this situation, well for the time being.

I kissed her slowly and then moved my mouth farther down, tracing the curve of her neck and collar bone and resting between the swells of her breasts. I reached under her and undid the clasp, freeing her from the bra's confinement. I ran my hands underneath it, massaging her mounds and relishing in her softness. I moved the straps over her shoulders and completely off and then for her enjoyment threw it across the room to rest on her fathers stereo system. She giggled and I went back to my previous exploration. I took one nipple in my mouth and her reaction was immediate. She bucked her hips to me and she squirmed under me, arching her back to press closer. I took the other one in my hand and began to massage it. Then I switched taking the other one in my mouth and creating the same reaction as before.

"Jake!" She almost screamed impatiently as I moved down to kiss the skin just above her jeans.

I laughed and complied by removing her jeans quickly and throwing them off somewhere in the room. We stared at each other only in our underwear with lust and love in our eyes. My need for her had never been stronger. She touched my face and I _saw_ what she saw. The perfect scene of us together. She felt the same way that I did.

My face was inches away from her arousal and she smelled glorious. I wanted to taste her and pleasure her so I licked the outside of her underwear. She moaned my name... _loudly._

I had not really thought about the house of vampires that could undoubtedly hear all of this. What the heck though. How many times had I and Nessie dealt with their loud and unmodest sex-lives? Enough that they owed us some time for our own.

I took the band of her underwear in my mouth between my teeth and slowly started sliding them down.

"My God Jake!!! Are you trying to kill me?!!" She said loudly.

I smiled up at her.

"Rip it." She growled and I ripped them with my teeth and flung them off of her.

She lay completely naked right in front of me. She was an angel. Her pale perfect skin was slightly sparkling as the sun shone throught the giant window wall and her green eyes were wide open staring at me with the same expression I was sure I had.

I bent my face down and opened her legs more giving me more room. I licked her all along her folds. She tasted even better than she smelled. Her hips bucked forward wanting more. I inserted one finger into her and then another and began pumping. Her hips moved with my rhythm. The circling and thrusting of her hips was enticing and made shivers run down my spine. I bent my face down and took her clit in my teeth. This almost set her over the edge. She was panting and grabbing onto the iron rods on the bed's head board. My name was flying from her mouth.

I inserted another finger into her and that was what it took to send her into an orgasm. All of her muscles contracted and she shouted my name. It was a beautifull sound. She came down from her high and then smiled at me mischeviously.

"Your turn." She wispered.

She pulled my up so our faces where right in front of each other and then flipped us over so she was on top. She began to slide down my body causing an unbelivable feeling. I growled and my breath caught in my throat.

Once her face was level with my erection she put her fingers around the band of my boxers and began to pull them off. Everytime she brushed against _me_ I moaned and said her name. This was all so intense and wonderfull. Finally I layed there completely vulnerable to her.

"Is it just as you remember?" I laughed.

Her hands where on my thighs and she just showed me that scene of me naked in the forest again. "Better. Now I see you differently."

"Thats good. Though you still are only three." I laughed. "I'm having sex with a three year old. I feel like such a pedofile."

"I don't look three do I?" She asked sitting up straight and stretching her arms above her. She cocked her head to one side.

"Deffinitely not, and I am fairly certain your brain is mentally much older than mine." Which was completely true. She had read all her fathers books that he owned already and he had colected those over the expanse of his very long life. She was also better with dealing with people. She was all around too good for me. Too smart, too beautiful, to mature. I was so happy we were meant to be together.

"Um. Jake. I don't know that I am comfortable with giving you a blow job." She said inocently.

Wow. She had really just said that. "Thats fine. I wasn't... I didn't think... Don't worry."

I grabbed her elbows and pulled her up to face level hugging her to me. "Never do anything your not comfortable with. We can take it slow."

She laughed.

Was I missing something?

"It's not that. I want to. I really do, but I am just afraid of hurting you and all." She smiled fashing me a sight of her razor sharp teeth. It was easy to forget what she really was, well half was, but that part of her was still there. She had razor sharp teeth and the desire of blood even if she didn't smell or feel like the rest of them.

"Oh." I laughed slightly. "Thats fine then. Though it isn't really a problem when you bite me. You use to do it all the time."

She blushed slightly. "Yeah, but I was smaller then and I don't know that youd really want to chance it... well there."

"Well thank you for thinking about my personal well being." I laughed again. "Now let's get back in the mood."

She laughed this time and kissed me, but I broke away and pulled off the bed. She stared at me questioningly.

I went to Edward's cds and looked through a couple. Then I saw one laying on the stereo and decided to put it in. I had to move Nessie's bra to get it in. I pushed play and the perfect music played. It was a single piano playing a slow emocional piece.

"how did this get here?" Nessie asked.

"What?" I was confused. "I just found it on the stereo. Is it Edward?"

"No." She answered. "I wrote that, but no one has heard it yet. I don't know why it is in here."

"Its beautifull. Just like you." I walked over to the bed again and layed down. We just layed there listening to Renesme's piece.

"I wrote it for you. I always thought it was special that mother had a piece and so I wrote you one." She looked me in the eyes. That was something I loved about her. She always stared at you in the eyes and you could tell she wouldn't look away as long as you didn't. So we layed there and stared and listened.

It faded and then repeated so I decided we should continue our plans. I lifted her chin and kissed her. She pulled me on top of her and wrapped one leg around my hip, pressing closser to me.

"I need you." She broke the kiss to whisper. "I love you. I always have."

"I've always loved you too. I always will."

I entered her slowly staring into her eyes. She didn't close hers not even as one a single tear ran down her. She adjusted to my size and then nodded her head to continue. I set a steady slow pace. I wanted this to be sweat and actual love making instead of just fucking. She was impacient though and flipped us so she was on top. She quickened the speed and I could feel a wonderfull sensation running through my body. It was a tension of all my muscles, a building to something and then I died a million ecstatic little deaths and so did she.

We came down together, holding tight to each other, the music still playing in the background. I smiled at her and ran my fingers through her hair. Her eyes where staring into mine and I knew that it really did not matter what her fmaily thought about this. OUr connection went beyond physical and emotional and any other normal relationship. We where made to be together and would stay that way till death do us part though hopefully that would be a very very long time and we didn't need marraige to hold us to that promise.

* * *

**I hope you liked it and was all that you expected it to be. Let me know what you think...The ending was kind of rushed, I may want to go back and fix that later. I will probably put it as a chapter in eventually.. eventually when it gets to that point in there relationship... and as for the 3 years old part... I am not quite certain how old she will be when this happens so I will change it when I figure it out.**

**Songs I listened to while writting this were... **

**scottie doesn't know... (to get in the mood. haha)  
shake it  
kelsey  
mr brightside  
bryn  
nothing ever happens to me by deerhunter****  
human  
Never Think... (ahhh my love.)  
****river flows in you... (I have decided that is nessie and jake's lullaby because Bella has the burwell and Edward will be giving piano lessons to Renesme in the future so why cant she write the yiruma song for jacob? (yeah that was a little preview for eventually fyi))  
bliss by muse : )**

**there were more ... I just forget. Yes a lot of songs because this took a whole buttmunch long to write so you had better appreciate it.  
**

**story time: My friends and I had this crazy hary potter party where we all dressed up as characters. I went as hermione cuz well I have the hair. We played scene it and trivia games and I went out and got this harry potter almost clue game and its funny cuz you have to find out what's under the trap door that fluffy is protecting. haha. I thought it was hilarious and thats my story for today.**

**loves to all who review! I shall think of some imaginary happyness to all who review. maybe an imaginary cookie or something of that sort... : )**


	2. just to let you know! ps sorry

Hey so… this really was just suppose to be a little future snip it from my actual story called Eventually, but I'm liking it better in this part. I will still be writing the beginning, but I will just be going slower probably on that part and it will not be rated M because there will be no need for it to because the first sex scene is the first chapter of this and the rest of the story will be the after and Eventually will be the before. Thanks so much for the reviews. I have been having a not so great week and coming home to find those brightened up my days.

I'll get back to writing soon, but this week may be kind of hard since I'm at a dance intensive from 9 in the morning until 3:30 then I have this accelerated physics class from 4:30 to 8:30. Don't expect anything until next week at the earliest. Sorry. I know I haven't posted in a very long time. Just a little longer though.


End file.
